Power Rangers Universe VS Breadman
by roboblob
Summary: A crossover "movie" with my best friend's comic book series Breadman. I draw the comics and write a few. So, Epcot is in danger, and the only ones who can help are the PRU & the Breadman family. Rated T for language and horribly described violence.
1. Different POVs

**A/N: A movie already? Nope! It's more of a spring break special. So, in this special, the rangers meet my best friend's comic book series, _Breadman._ ****They team up, and new powers are realized. Let's watch. Or read.**** Whichever comes first.**

* * *

**Breadman Characters:**

**Jason** **Goodwin: **The titular Breadman. He is a superhero without any powers. His parents were divorced when he was 8, and one day, his father took him to see a movie. Then, they were mugged, but his dad saved the day. Jason ran to his mother's house while his father was killed in the process. His mother, on the other hand, was being robbed while she was out on a date. Jason got to her house before she did and tried to stop the burglary, but she got home and was killed by the robbers. The robbers then ran away. Jason, who was knocked out by the robbers, woke up hungry. He looked in the fridge and there was only one baguette of bread left. He vowed to save people in the best way that he could, so nothing like this would never happen again. He was then adopted by his aunt and uncle who love him very much. When he was 14, he finally fulfilled his vow and became Breadman.

**Danny Turner:** Breadman's sidekick and Jason's best friend since Kindergarten. He was also an amateur sleuth when he was 10. He made most of Breadman's weapons, and aided Jason during school troubles. One day, Jason felt like that he needed a sidekick, so he asked Danny if he wanted to be a sidekick. Though reluctant at first, he decided to be a sidekick after an adventure. He is Toasty. He's more of the comic relief than Jason is. He has a very dry sense of humor, and he gets into trouble alot.

**Trey Parkison: **The tritagonist of the Breadman series. He's been friends with Danny and Jason since 1st grade. He's never seen without his bandana round his neck. That bandana serves as a mask too, as he is the self described"Nightwing" to Breadman and Toasty. Trey's superhero persona is Trinidad. He is more of the type of hero that helps out the duo when he wants to and when they need him. Lately, he's been in more of the action and comedy that his series provides.

**Nathan Hankerchief:** He's been friends with the main 3 since 6th grade, and it's a mystery how they can stand him. He is mentally unstable, but he can be as sane as he can be. He's one of the three people in this story who know the identities of Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad.

**Tina Agami:** The other Asian behind Danny. She's been friends with the main three since 6th grade as well. She's Nathan's best friend since 1st grade. How she can stand him after all these years is a real mystery. She is another of the three who know who Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad are.

**Salami Ninja: **The most recurring villain in the Breadman series. He's the comedic villain, but is usually the main one. He knows many ninja techniques and will act serious when he needs to. He is the last of the three who know who Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad are.

Now, let's start the featurette.

* * *

**Breadman POV**

Danny, Jason, and Tina are walking around Epcot. Tine is on the phone while Danny is fighting Jason with the glow accessories they got. "I attack you with my glow necklace!" Jason yells. "Well, I attack with my glow glasses!" Danny yells. "Really? Glow glasses?" Jason asks. "Well, you have a glow necklace. How's that going to attack?" Danny retorts.

"No, Nathan, we're right in front of Epcot." Tina tells Nathan on the phone. "No, we're not outside the actual place! We're right of the giant ball named Epcot!" "I got giant balls right here!" Danny points at his crotch with a smile. "You have tiny balls." She tells him. "How do you know?" He asks. She kicks him in the balls. "That's how I know." "Good point." Danny says with a squeaky voice as he falls to the ground. "Hahaha, your voice is all high pitched and squeaky." Jason laughs.

"Guys! There you are!" Nathan yells. Trey and Nathan run to the three. "Come on, let's watch some fireworks!" Trey yells. "Fireworks don't start until 9. It's only 6:50." On the floor, Danny sees a man in a red suit taking a stuffed animal from a little kid. Danny quickly gets up. "Hey! Leave that..." Danny clears his throat. "Leave that kid alone!" The man turns around and is revealed to be the Salami Ninja. "No." He says.

"The Salami Ninja? Did you follow us all the way here?" Jason asks. "No, I wanted to make the happiest place on Earth into the crappiest place on Earth! You being here was just a mere coincidence." The Salami Ninja answers. "Oh, well, wait right here. We gotta change." Jason tells the ninja. "Oh, go right ahead." The ninja tells them.

After a few seconds, Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad appear. They start to fight the Salami Ninja. Breadman punches the ninja, and the ninja falls to the ground. Toasty and Trinidad prepare to kick the ninja, but the ninja says, "Secret teleportation technique!" The ninja disappears. "Where did he go?" Danny asks. "Salami sword technique!" The Salami Ninja appears and slaps the trio in the face with a large loaf of salami. "Dude, did you put that in the freezer?" Toasty asks. "It did feel a lot colder." Trinidad adds.

"Alright, I'm ending this." Breadman sighs. Breadman gets his phone out and calls the police. The police arrive, and they capture the ninja. "Secret Plotline Technique!" The ninja yells and strange, monstrous figures appear. They have a Z on their chestplates. "Secret teleportation technique!" The Salami Ninja teleports away. "What the hell?" Trinidad asks. "It's the Z Putties that the Power Rangers fight." Breadman explains. "Seems like Zedd and Salami Ninja are working together." Toasty adds. "Let's fight them then." Trinidad says. "Hit the Z." Toasty tells them. They begin to fight the putties.

Once there are 6 putties left, the superhero trio are on the ground, and the putties have gained the upperhand. "Great, we got beat by foot soldiers. What kind of superheroes are we?" Toasty asks. "Ikozu!" A voice yells. Then, a weird rainbow appears and defeats 5 of the putties. A 17 year old Asian appears and defeats the last one. The rainbow and the Asian turn around. "The Power Rangers?" Toasty asks. "And Rinku!" The Asian yells. "Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad?" The White Ranger asks.

* * *

**Power Rangers POV**

Location: Casey's apartment

Date: April 5, 2013

Time: 6:50 PM

The rangers and Link just arrived from the school play. Casey jumps onto the couch. "Ahh! Spring break!" She yells. "You know what this means?" John asks. "We'll have all the time to ourselves, go on great vacations, and relax?" Casey asks. "No, it means that Zedd can attack us at anytime. We have to keep on our toes when he attacks." John sternly answers. "Rangers." Zordon says. "Speaking of Zedd, there are putties attacking Epcot in Disney World." "It's morphin' time!"

* * *

Location: Epcot

Time: 6:52 PM

The rangers hide behind a wall to use the element of surprise. They see that 3 teens wearing ridiculous outfits defeat a majority of the putties, but only 6 are left. The 6 putties overpower the three teens, and the rangers use that as the opportunity to attack. Then, Link runs to them. "Zordon said I have to help." He says. "Good, there's six of them." Mikey tells Link. "Let's go." John says then runs. The other rangers follow suit. "Ikozu!" Link yells.

The rangers and Link attack the remaining putties. They then turn around to see if the three are okay. "The Power Rangers?" The one with the domino mask asks. "And Rinku!" Link yells. "Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad?" David asks.


	2. That Damn Fourth Wall

Location: Zedd's Palace

Zedd and the Salami Ninja are discussing about their plan. "So, what's our plan again? For recap." The Salami Ninja asks as he takes out a notepad and pen. "Well, it goes like this. You must sneak into the fireworks room in Epcot, remove the fun part of the explosives, and leave the exploding part of the explosives. That way, when the fireworks go off, Epcot will explode."

"Wouldn't that mean everyone would die?"

"Not if they evacuate, but I have the putties to block the exits."

"Yeah, but the putties would die too."

"Why are you so scared of people dying? You're a villain!"

"Well, you see Mr. Galactic Overlord sir, my grandma is here with me, and she never got to go to Epcot before."

"Ugh." Zedd facepalms. "Bring her when you escape."

"Sounds good to me! Now, about these tubes going into my body." He points at the tubes filled with a strange liquid going into his back.

"Ah. That's just the potion going through your body. The potion will make you have two forms. A regular, human form and a monstrous form. They injection should be done now."

"So how do I remove the tubes?"

Zedd walks to him and rips the tubes out of his back. The Salami Ninja lets out an extremely loud yell.

* * *

Location: Epcot

Time: 6:53 PM

"What are you doing here?" Toasty asks. "Didn't Saban buy the Power Rangers back from Disney?" Breadman asks. "Uh, what are you talking about? What do you mean buy back?" David asks. the trio look at each other. "Nevermind." They all say in perfect sync. "Well, we live in Florida. So." John answers. "Well, we're here for spring break." Breadman explains.

Nathan and Tina run to the 9 teens. "Guys, you will not believe this!" Tina yells. "What?" Toasty asks. 'You're talking to the Power Rangers!" Nathan yells with a smile. "Gee, never noticed." Toasty sarcastically says.

"Hey!" John yells. "What?" Toasty asks. "You're welcome!" "Thanks!" Trinidad yells. "Rangers." Zordon says. "Teleport to Casey's apartment immediately." "But Zordon," Danni says, "You just revealed one of our identities to Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad. Oh, and their friends too." The rangers and Link turn to the other 5 who are in the middle of a game of Go Fish. "Do you have any 3s?" Trinidad asks. "Go fish." Nathan tells him.

"They're all good at keeping secrets. Besides, this concerns them as well. They should teleport along with you. You're allowed to demorph in front of them." Zordon explains. "You're very lenient Zordon. I don't mind that at all. Not at all." Casey says as she smirks inside her helmet. "I win!" Toasty yells, raises his arms, and starts dancing around.

"Hey guys, we need your help." John tells the 5. "What can we do to help?"Breadman asks. "i don't know, but Zordon says we need to teleport to-" "Yeah, we heard. 'Rangers. Teleport to Casey's apartment immediately.'" Toasty imitates. "We'll have formal introductions when we get there. Right now, let's go." John leads. The 11 teleport to Casey's apartment.

* * *

Location: Casey's apartment

Time: 7:00 PM

"Well, I'm Danni the purple ranger." Danni introduces. "That's John, the red ranger. He's the leader. The white ranger is David, that Latino over there. The girl in the short sleeved hoodie is the blue ranger, Casey. The serious loner over there is Mikey, the yellow ranger. And that's Link, our technical advisor. He also helps out in fights against the putties."

"Well, my name is also Danny." Danny introduces. "This is gonna be confusing. Anyways, I'm Toasty. The big nosed Egyptian is Jason. He's Breadman. The one with the bandana around his neck is Trey AKA Trinidad. And that's Nathan and Tina. They're two of about 3 or 4 friends who know our identities."

"What about us? Aren't we your friends?" Danni asks. "See, you guys are more acquaintances to us. We only just met you." Jason answers. "Makes sense." Mikey concurs. "Thank you." Danny tells Mikey. "Whatever."

"So, why are we even here?" Trey asks. "Zordon wanted to talk to us." Casey answers. "Well, where the hell is he?" "No clue." Danny walks to David. "So, how do you morph?" Danny asks. "We use these Power Morphers." David holds up his Power Morpher. "Then, we just transform." Nathan finds a treasure chest.

"Hey look what I found!" Nathan yells. "No, wait! Don't touch that!" Link yells. Nathan trips and the Ranger Flash Drives fly out. "Gleat. Now we have to crean this up." Link sighs. Danny looks at an area in David's Power Morpher that has a hole in it. Then, he looks at one of the Ranger Flash Drives. He looks back at the morpher and back at the flash drive. He does this repeatedly until he swipes David's Power Morpher and grabs the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger flash drive. "Hey! Give it back!" David yells.

"Ever notice the hole in the bottom of the Power Morphers?" Danny asks. The rangers check their Power Morphers and find holes on the bottom. "Never noticed until now." Casey answers.

"Well, you know how a flash drive opens up?" Danny opens the flash drive and inserts it into the hole. Danny is engulfed in a white light and a voice yells "Mighty Morphin!" Danny is transformed into the blue MMPR. Danny, Jason, Trey, Nathan, and Tina look around. "Did you hear that?" Tina asks. "Yeah, where did it come from?" Jason asks. "Hear what?" John asks. "The voice!" Trey yells. "What voice?" "There was a voice that yelled out 'Mighty Morphin!' and I transformed into the blue MMPR." Danny answers. "I didn't hear anything." John says. "Anyone else hear anything?" The rest of the rangers and Link shake their heads.

"What the hell man? This just doesn't add up!" Trey yells. "I think it's because our series breaks the fourth wall while their series doesn't." Danny whispers to Trey.

"What makes you say that?"

"If you read their episodes so far, you will see that they do not break the fourth wall at all."

"Since they don't break the fourth wall, it confuses them whenever we break the fourth wall." Jason continues.

"Should we tell them our series' format?" Nathan asks.

"No. If we do, it might just confuse them more." Tina finishes.

"Hey, I just learized something. I think I know why Zordon entlusted me with these powels." Link says.

Zordon appears on the TV screen. "It's exactly what you're thinking." Zordon tells Link. "What are you thinking?" A now unmorphed Danny asks. "Zordon entlusted me with the Langer Frash Dlives because he wants the langers to use them in battre to easiry defeat Zedd's monstels." Link explains. "That is exactly right. There is more to this too. There is only one way to defeat Zedd's forces. There is a treasure buried in the Earth. in order to gain that treasure, you must be given the grand powers of past ranger teams." Zordon explains. "How do we get the powers?" John asks. "At least one member of the team must evaluate your skills since you're the new team. If you pass, you get the grand power. If you don't, well, you don't."

"Seems fair enough." John says. "Once all 19 grand powers are obtained, you will be given the way to the treasure." Zordon finishes explaining. "How would we know where to be pointed in the right direction of a past ranger team?" Casey asks. "I'll give you cryptic hints, and you must figure out where they lead to." Zordon answers. "Oh boy! A tleasure hunt!" Link gleefully yells.

"Well, we're not pirates, but we'll hunt for the treasure anyway. Who's in with me?" John asks. The rest of the rangers and Link raise their hands.

"Zordon, why are we here?" Jason asks. "Oh, I forgot you were here." Zordon answers. "Well, can you explain why?" Trey asks. "Wait for the next chapter." Danny tells him. "What next chapter?" Link asks.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Breadman breaks the fourth wall constantly.**


	3. Twists, Turning Points, and a Battle

Location: Casey's apartment

Time: 7:25 PM

"You have been brought here because, as you know, the Salami Ninja and Zedd are joining forces." Zordon explains. "Yeah, something about making Disney the crappiest place on Earth." Jason interrupts. "Exactly right." "Oh."

"Zedd is using the Salami Ninja to remove the fun part in the fireworks. Once the fireworks go off, all of Epcot will explode."

"What do we do?"

"Stop him."

"Oh yeah."

"Link, Nathan, and Tina. Stay here. We don't want anymore lives at risk."

"Okay." The three tell the head on the TV screen.

"Alright, it's Morphin' time!" John yells. "Alright, you guys do that. We'll be changing into our costumes in separate rooms." Jason tells the others as he, Danny, and Trey run into different rooms. After a few seconds, Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad run out of their rooms and out the door. "Dadadadadada! Puppy power!" Toasty yells as he slams the door. On the street, the Breadman family run to Epcot, but then they are teleported.

* * *

Location: Fireworks Room

Time: 7:30 PM

The Salami Ninja sneaks into this room. He has bandaids on his back from the tubes. He finds that no workers are present. He finds this as the perfect opportunity to remove the fun part in the fireworks. Before he can even touch the first firework, a voice yells, "Stop right there!" He turns to see the Power Rangers. "Ah, the Power Rangers. Zedd says you're annoying." The Salami Ninja taunts.

"Oh, he said that? How sweet of him." John retorts.

"Your witty. But your wit will get you nowhere. Then again, wit has gotten the Breadman family putting me in jail. Whatever. Let's dance."

"Tango or samba?"A voice asks. The voice's owner is Toasty, who begins to dance. "Ah, you three." The Salami Ninja says. "Yes, us three." Breadman quips. "Let's fight."

The Breadman family charge while the Rangers jump. John and Breadman punch the ninja, David, Casey, and Trinidad kick the ninja in the head, and Danni, Toasty, and Mikey flip the ninja and punch him in the stomach. The Salami Ninja uses a teleportation technique to disappear from the fight. "Coward." Trinidad taunts.

They find the Salami Ninja next to the fireworks with a needle and syringe. "With this, I can suck out the fun in fireworks." The Salami Ninja yells. John and Breadman kick the syringe and needle out of the Salami Ninja's hand. Mikey stomps on it, and it breaks.

"Now, you've made me angry. You won't like it when I'm angry." The Salami Ninja warns. "What?Are you gonna start hitting us with your salami sword like the last time you got angry?" Toasty sarcastically asks. "Secret Transformation Technique!" The Salami Ninja yells while making a few gang signs.

The Salami Ninja transforms into a horrid looking Salami Monster. "I am the Salami Monster Ninja!" The Salami Ninja yells. David and Toasty freak out. David hides behind Casey's back while Toasty hides in a box. "It's fucking scary!" Toasty yells from inside the box. "Watch your language! It's a kids' show." Breadman yells. "Then why is the story rated T?" Toasty asks. "Because of your language." Trinidad answers. "Oh." Toasty says.

"Aren't we going to fight?" The Salami Monster Ninja asks. "Wow, that's a lot to write sir." Toasty says. "I know." I say. The rangers and Breadman family charge at the monster, who overpowers them.

The monster instigates the fight by throwing the rangers around, and beating the crap out of the Breadman family. Then, the monster's phone rings. It's Zedd. "Jerry! Don't kill them yet! I have to give you a new syringe and needle!" Zedd yells. "Yes Galactic Overlord Zedd." The Salami Monster Ninja hangs up. "I'll see you 9 later." The Salami Monster Ninja taunts. "Secret Teleportation technique!" The Salami Monster Ninja disappears.

"Jerry! You get back here right this instant!" Breadman yells at the air. "We're not fucking done with you yet!" Toasty yells. "LANGUAGE!" The unmorphed Rangers, Trinidad, and Breadman yell at him.

"Sorry." Toasty apologizes.

* * *

Location: Casey's apartment

Time: 8:30 PM

Though the 9 teens got to Casey's apartment at 8, it took half an hour to apply all the bandages, gather the ice packs, cover the injuries in gauze, and for Link to create new arsenal. "We gotta defeat him before he removes the fun in the fireworks." John says. "He's still human, you know." Jason tells John. "He's right. We can't destroy him like we do with Zedd's regular creeps. It would be murder as well." Danni agrees. "If only there was a way to split him and his monster form apart." Trey ponders. "That way, when the Salami Ninja sees his monster form, he'll run away with his grandma, and then we can defeat the monster and watch the fireworks." Danny finishes.

"But what if he turns huge? They have no zords." Casey mentions. "They could just join in megazord. There's enough room for 3 more people. Hell, maybe even 4." Mikey answers. "Heeeeeyyy guys! Me and Link just finished the new piece of equipment! Ow." David yells. Link and David show up from Link's apartment with a contraption on a cart covered by a sheet. "What's that there doohickey thingamajig? Uhyuk!" Danny asks in a southern accent. Casey slaps the back of his head. "Ow."

"Actuarry, it's four doohickeys. Seven if you count that fact that thlee have two parts." Link explains. "Well, what are they?" John asks. David uncovers the equipment. There is a giant bazooka type gear while there are 6 little wrist equipments next to it. "This is the Universe Bazooka. It's more powelfur than the raser guns, but use this to finish the monstel. It has 2 modes. Spritting mode and exprosion mode." Link explains.

"Splitting mode shoots a beam at the monster, separating it into two. It can only work on a human turned into a monster, like the Salami Ninja." David continues. "Explosion mode shoots a beam at the monster to make it go bye bye."

"What are the wrist equipments that the author wrote about?" Trey asks. "What author?" David asks. "Never mind. But what are the wrist things?" Trey asks again. "These are your morphers. They're a quick way to change into your costumes. You could be able to get to a battle quicker than usual." David answers. "Cool!" Danny gleefully yells. The trio put the morphers on their wrists.

"So, is there any secret code or password to activate them?" Jason asks. "Just push the buttons on each molpher, punch youl fists, and say, 'Retsuu go!'" Link answers. "Tly it out." The trio shrug, push the buttons on each morpher, punch their fists, and yell, "Let's go!" They transform into their superhero personas. "This. Is cool." Toasty says. The trio demorph.

"So, all we have to do is use this on the Salami Ninja and we can defeat the monster?" John asks. "Yep!" Link and David answer. "Well, let's save Epcot." Jason leads. "Hey, I'm the leader." John scolds. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now, let's save Epcot."

"Hey, has anyone seen Nathan and Tina?" Danny asks.

"They decided to go for a walk together." Link answers. "They said they would be back in 9 minutes. I wondel whele they all light now."

Just then, a rock breaks the crashes through the open window and hits Danny in the head. "Ow fuck!" He yells. Jason punches Danny's shoulder. "Ow! I deserved that."

"There's a note attatched." Casey says as she picks up the rock. "What does it say?" Danni asks.

"I have the insane white kid and his best friend as hostages. They're tied to two rockets that I have already removed the fun from. Try to save them if you can. -SN" Casey reads.

"We better go." John says. Everyone else nods. "I'rr stay hele." Link says.

"Alright. Do what you usually do."

"Wirr do."

"Back into action!"

**A/N: I am not changing the rating because of the strong language. And the big battle is coming in the next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	4. A NotSoEpicButStillGreat Battle

**A/N: Last chapter for this "movie" and it's back to work on the actual series!**

* * *

Location: Fireworks Room

Time: 8:40 PM

Nathan and Tina are tied up to a pretty big fireworks rocket. "This is possible how?" Nathan yells. "Well, it is a pretty big rocket like the narrator/author said." Tina explains. "Oh yeah. " Nathan realizes. "Shut up!" The now human Salami Ninja yells. "Gosh Jerry. Why are you so cranky?" Tina asks. "Because, the monster form of me is making me a better villain. Now shut up or I'll launch this rocket first." He answers. "Meanie." Nathan tells him.

"Call me whatever. I'll just take it as a compliment." The Salami Ninja sighs. "Tina, what are we gonna do!" Nathan yells to Tina in a baby voice. "Well, Nate, we're just gonna have to wait for the rangers and the Breadman family." She scolds in a baby voice. "Don't you call me Nate." The Salami Ninja, ever so angry, turns around and transforms into his monster form. "Shut up!" He yells as the two teens scream.

The Salami Ninja Monster is then shot in the back with lasers. "What the hell?" He asks as he turns around. It's the unmorphed heroes of this movie. "Hey," Jason yells, "let them go." "You and what army?" The Salami Ninja Monster asks. "Well, the three of us..." Trey begins to explain. "...and the five of us." David finishes the explanation. "Get lost." The monster demands.

"You're the one who should get lost." Mikey scoffs.

"Yeah, you oversized dumbass, get lost!" Casey smiles.

"Look at that. He's not the only curser." John observes as he refers to Danny.

"See, the problem with teens is that they don't listen. So, we're not listening to you." Danni calmly says.

"Yeah! I also..hate guys...like you. Yeah!" Danny attempts to come up with a good one liner, but he keeps smiling anyway.

"See, everything was going great until you spoke up." Casey tells him.

"I know, I'm usually good at one liners."

"Well, now that you've all had a chance to conveniently have your chance to speak, let's fight." The Salami Ninja Monster taunts.

"Let's go!" Jason, Danny, and Trey yell as they morph into Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad. "It takes about two seconds for the Breadman family to transform. Let's see that again." A voice narrates.

In a void of darkness, Jason, Danny, and Trey punch their fists and yell, "Let's go!" A giant ray then hits the three, scans them, and transforms them into Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad.

"It's Morphin' time!" John, Mikey, Casey, Danni, and David yell. "But it takes a second for the Power Rangers to transform! Instant replay!" The voice yells again. "Seriously, who keeps saying that?" Breadman asks.

The five rangers are in the dark void now. Their bodies are glowing. Two X's are sent flying in front of them and back. The first X forms their suits while the second X forms their helmets.

David jumps and kicks the air when he lands. "Universe White!"

Danni bows like a princess. "Universe Purple!"

Casey balls up her fists and punches the air. "Universe Blue!"

Mikey crosses his arms. "Universe Yellow."

John facepalms his helmet. "Universe Red!"

"Power Rangers Universe!"

"Breadman!"

"Toasty!"

"Trinidad!"

An explosion appears before them, and Danny clumsily falls. "Jerry!" He yells. "Be glad it wasan't the rocket with those two on it." The Salami Ninja Monster scolds as he points to Nathan and Tina who wave.

"Let's make this showy." John leads.

"I feel like I've heard that before." Toasty wonders.

"Z Putties and Super Z Putties to battle!" The Salami Ninja Monster yells.

"Super Z Putties?" The 8 teens ask.

"Yes. The sons of the Z Putties." The Salami Ninja Monster explains as muscular Z Putties arrive.

"You mean, I've been hitting girls?" Toasty asks.

"The girl Z Putties can't fight. So, the boys do the fighting."

"Okay good, because I can't hit girls."

A Super Z Putty points at Toasty. "You killed my father."

The rangers and the superheroes freak out. "What?" "Nani!" Link yells from the rangers' communicators. "They can speak Engurish?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. Now, battle!" The Salami Ninja Monster yells.

The rangers, Breadman, and Trinidad charge while Toasty walks to confront the Super Z Putty that pointed at him.

John and Breadman take on 2 Z Putties and 2 Super Z Putties. They punch and kick each one in the Z. John then wields a random sword he found on the ground while Breadman uses his Baguette Sword. Together, they slash and kick the Super Z Putties until the SZP are destroyed

Mikey, David, and Trinidad take on 5 Z Putties and 1 Super Z Putty. David ducks a punch from a putty, and he crawls under its legs. He then shoots the Putty. Mikey and Trinidad trip the remaining putties over and hold them in a headlock. The Super Z Putty prepares its energy beam which it shoots. Mikey and Trinidad turn around, and the energy beam hits the Z Putties. David jumps in and punches the Super Z Putty in the Z.

Casey and Danni take on the remaining Z Putties as the Super Z Putties are having fun in Epcot. They use their own special attack to finish them off quickly. "Secret Girl Attack!" They yell. They then kick the Putties in the head, then kick them in the balls. They punch the Putties' Z's and the Putties are destroyed.

Toasty dodges the attacks that the Super Z Putty whose parents he killed make. "I'm sorry for killing your father!" Toasty yells. The Super Z Putty stops attacking and gestures Toasty to sit down. The both of them sit. "It's okay. I kinda orphaned myself when I heard the news that he died." The Super Z Putty explains. "I was so pissed at whoever did this, and I accidentally threw something at my mom's Z and she fell apart."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well, what you can do is to find peace with me and yourself and try to move on with the deaths of your parents."

"I tried doing that a few hours ago. Didn't work." The Super Z Putty turns to Toasty. "Please put me out of my misery."

"Any last words?"

"Thank you." Toasty touches the Z and the Super Z Putty falls to pieces.

"He killed the leader!" A Super Z Putty yells as the rest of the SZP come back.

"What? He was the leader?" Toasty yells frantically.

"Yes!" The Super Z Putties yell. They then charge at Toasty who runs away screaming. "8 Super Z Putties!" He yells as he runs into the fireworks room. The rangers, Breadman, and Trinidad look as Toasty gets dogpiled by Super Z Putties. Then, the SZP go flying off in different directions with Toasty being in the middle. He punches and kicks the Super Z Putties in a tantrum.

The girls help out as well, and the three of them defeat the Super Z Putties. Still angry, Toasty charges at the Salami Ninja Monster who Toasty weakens. "Guys! Use the bazooka thing!" Toasty yells. "Right!" The rangers yell.

John presses a button on his belt and the Universe Bazooka appears. "Universe Bazooka! Splitting mode!" The rangers yell as they hold the bazooka up. An energy beam is shot from the bazooka, and the Breadman family duck. They energy beam hits the Salami Ninja Monster, and he is split in two. On the right is the Salami Ninja while the Salami Ninja monster is on the left. The Salami Ninja sees the monster form and screams like a little girl at sight.

"Grandmother!" The Salami Ninja yells as he runs away from the monster form. "See? What I tell ya?" Toasty asks. "You may have weakened me, but I'm still powerful." The Salami Ninja Monster taunts. The Salami Ninja Monster then shoots a giant fire ball at the 8 teens. Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad jump out of the way while the rangers yell, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Once the fire clears, the rangers have transformed into the first team of teens that have protected Earth as we know it. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Only the blue ranger suit is changed; there is a skirt on it to signify that Casey is a female blue ranger. "What the?" The Salami Ninja Monster cries. The Breadman family smirks. The monster's phone rings. It's Zedd. "How did they do that?" He frantically yells.

"I don't know." The Salami Ninja Monster answers. "Try to defeat them anyway!" "Yes sir!" The rangers charge at the monster while the Breadman family untie the two teens roped to the rocket.

"Power Bow!" Danni yells.

"Power Axe!" David yells.

"Power Daggers!" Mikey yells.

"Power Lance!" Casey yells.

"Power Sword!" John yells.

The 5 attack the Salami Ninja Monster with these weapons, and they weaken him more. They change back into their own suits while the other 5 teens run to them. "You guys take care of him. We'll run these two to safety." Breadman tells John who nods. The Breadman family, Nathan, and Tina run away. "Let's use this once more!" John yells as he pushes a button on his belt. The Universe Bazooka appears again.

"Universe Bazooka! Explosion mode!" The rangers yell as an energy beam from the bazooka is shot. The Salami Ninja Monster is destroyed.

* * *

Location: Zedd's Palace

Zedd rage quits because the rangers defeated another one of his creations. "How? How did they transform into them?" He screams. "I'm going to have to step my game up. For now, magic wand, make my monster grow!"

* * *

Location: Epcot

Time: 8:50 PM

The rangers run to the other 5 teens. "He's taken care of." David tells them. They cheer. Then, all of a sudden, Zedd's wand comes out of nowhere and nearly hits the 10. The Salami Ninja Monster grows into a humongous state. "Woohoo! Zord fight!" Toasty yells as he holds his arms up. The rangers grab the containment tubes from their belts. "Zords, come forth!" They yell. The zords appear. "Megazord mode activate!" The zords form the megazord, and inside the cockpit are the rangers and the Breadman family.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Breadman gleefully yells. 'I know right!" Toasty squeals. "This is the best spring break ever!" Trinidad exclaims. "I just realized something." Mikey says. "What?" The other 7 asks. "The monster form hardly used any ninja techniques like the human form did. Does that mean that only the human form knows the ninja techniques?" He asks. "I don't know. Ask." Toasty says.

"Before we fight, can you please use the Secret Teleportation Technique?" John asks the monster. The Salami Ninja Monster attempts to, but fails. "What?" He yells. "Okay thanks. That's all we needed to know." John tells the confused ninja.

After a few punches and kicks, the Salami Ninja monster is nearly ready for defeat, but he gains the upperhand for about a minute. "The rockets!" David yells. "Oh yeah!" Toasty figures out. "Since the Salami Ninja already removed the fun in the rockets, we can just use those to defeat the monster.

"Hey!" A voice yells. It's a worker at the park. "You can't defeat him here! It's a rule here at Disney Parks that a person cannot die until he/she is outside the gates of the park! We try to keep this the happiest place on Earth, you know!" "Sorry Mr. Kresky!" Toasty yells. "I have an idea." Casey says. She pushes a button, and the megazord kicks the Salami Ninja Monster in the balls. He is sent flying into the air as the megazord grabs the rockets and lights them on fire. It fires the rockets and the Salami Ninja Monster explodes.

The people in Epcot, the rangers, the Breadman family, and Link all cheer.

* * *

Location: Epcot

Time: 9:02 PM

The 11 teens are waiting for the fireworks to appear. "You know what? You guys are gonna to great, for newbies." Jason tells John. "Newbies?" John asks. "You're the sophmores! We're seniors! How are we newbies?"

"We've been superheroing since 2011."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey Danni!" Mikey yells. "What?" Danni and Danny asks. "See? I told you it would be confusing." Danny tells Danni. "What?" Danni asks. "Catch!" Mikey throws a Popsicle stick at her. "Oh boy! Raspberry!" She yells. "So, I guess that Jerry ran back to Jersey with his grandma?" Nathan asks. "Guess so." Tina answers. "David, can I ask you something?" Casey asks. "Sure." David answers.

"Why were you more cowardly today than usual?"

"I think it's because of that car accident me and Mark got into last week. Probably did something to my brain. I hope he's alright."

"He's still in the hospital?"

"Well, he did take most of the damage."

"Oh yeah."

"When all the filewolks coming?" Link asks. "At the end of this chapter." Trey answers. "When's that? I can't wait that rong!" "Soon."

The fireworks appear. "See?" Trey asks. The fireworks say "Thank You Power Rangers, Breadman, Toasty, and Trinidad."

"Look at that. We get honorary mention. And the sidekicks are named this time! Woohoo!" Danny yells gleefully.

They continue to watch the fireworks until the end, where Link takes a group picture. The picture includes David, Danni, Casey, Mikey, John, Link himself, Nathan, Tina, Trey, Danny, Jason, and an Asian woman whom you can partially see through.

* * *

**A/N: Who was that Asian woman? I guess you'll have to find out in an episode of Power Rangers Universe!**


End file.
